Bookworm Danny
by Page Library Page
Summary: Daniel's life is forever changed by a friend he makes in the library.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bookworm Danny  
**Fandom: **Stargate SG1  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary: **Daniel's life is forever changed by a friend he makes in the library.  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

_Italics = _Sign language

**Chapter One**

* * *

Slippery.

That's what it felt like. The cold, wet concrete felt slippery beneath the eight year old's hands.

"Momma? Daddy? Where are you?" His tiny voice reverberated in the museum.

It was dark and the museum had been closed for hours. No one remembered the boy as they rushed to raise the cover stone, desperately trying to save the two people being crushed to death.

It was enough to make even the most hardened officers gag when they manage to get the stone off of the archeologists who had been so proud of their find. It hadn't been a pretty sight in the least as the bloody, mangled bodies were revealed; almost romantic in death, the way they reached out and cradled each other. Death made the Jacksons seem like a loving couple and death assured they would never have their loving family.

"Momma, please come out. I promise I won't ever be bad again." the boy pleaded. "Please, I'm scared."

Curling into a ball behind the large ferns in the corner of the room, the small boy stopped his quiet sobs and became deathly silent and still as the murderous stone that lay before him.

In the dark museum, a little boy lost his hope in the world… his happiness.

His mother and father never returned for him and it would be a day and a half before anyone realized he was missing. The search began 20 minutes after one assistant realized the Jacksons' son was missing; he wasn't discovered until after midnight two days after being abandoned in a death-filled museum.

When the Jacksons' son was finally treated for his lack of sleep, food, and water, the caretakers tried everything in their power to get him to talk.

Nothing worked and Daniel Jackson, known for his ability to always have something to say, was completely silent for the first time in his life.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2: Six years later

**Title: **Bookworm Danny  
**Fandom: **Stargate SG1  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary: **Daniel's life is forever changed by a friend he makes in the library.  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

_Italics = _Sign language

**Chapter Two**

* * *

-~-~-~-~-~- 6 Years Later -~-~-~-~-~-

"Yes, ma'am, he's 16 years old. Smart too, just doesn't care much for talking, if you know what I mean?" Daniel's foster father said, a fake smile plastered to his face.

Daniel could tell his foster father was furious beyond words, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted this job, badly. That was why he had risked his foster father's wrath by filling out the job application and going to the initial interview alone. He knew the library wanted to hire him, but had to make sure his foster parents were willing to allow him to have a job.

"Yes, Mr. Nichols, we knew of his speech impairment from the start. It isn't a problem, as we have several employees who speak ASL. We only need for you to sign your permission as his guardian and we'll be set." Ms. Hunter, the woman who would be his supervisor, said, as she handed the application over and pointing to the highlighted line where his foster father was to sign.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Nichols agreed, signing the paperwork and pushing it back across the table to the librarian. "Now, if you would excuse us, the Missus will have dinner on the table by now." He said, standing and walking from the room without waiting to make sure Daniel was following.

_Thank you, Ms. Hunter._ Daniel spoke with his hands, his lips mouthing the words along with his fingers. _Please, would you let me know what your decision is the next time I come to the library? I'll be back after school let's out on Friday._

"Yes, of course, Daniel," Ms. Hunter replied. Placing a gentle hand on the young boy's shoulder to get his attention, she signed her next words, _Thank you for your time, Mr. Jackson. Enjoy the rest of your_ _day._

Daniel smiled at the woman's words and waved as he left the room. His smile vanished when he reached the parking lot and realized his foster father had abandoned him at the library. There was no way he could report the man, they would just move him to another foster home and he would never be able to get this job.

No, his only choice was to make the 6½ mile walk back to the Nichols' house. He only hoped the rain stayed in the clouds, he couldn't afford to pay for damaged books if the rain destroyed the library's books he carried in his backpack.

It took him several hours to get back to the house and the pain he was in made him lightheaded. He hadn't let it show, but he had a sprained ankle from his last 'mishap' with the stairs at the Nichols' house last week.

The lights were off, which didn't tell Daniel anything, because the Nichols' family had a habit of turning all of the lights off even when they were home. It was another oddity too add to the long list.

Daniel limped up the porch steps and after unlocking the door, quietly entered the house. He'd been lucky thus far, no rain and the weather wasn't to bad for walking, and if his luck held, he could make it to his room before anyone knew he was home.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he closed his bedroom door and dropped his backpack onto his bed. Daniel was sweaty and sore, but accepted the pain if it meant he could work. If it meant he could get out of this house and earn money for college, freedom. His parents would have been horrified at what his life had become and Daniel wanted nothing more than to honor his parents' memory and make something of himself.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
